A Whole New Life
by arey0uafraid0fthebigbadw0lf
Summary: Bella was dating Edward in Twilight then he cheated on her, she moved back to phoenix and her whole life changed, what happens when the Cullens go to her family's live show.? OOC AU
1. Chapter 1

_ Okay...deep breaths...in and out...in and out...we've done this many times before. We're all a family, we can do this._

I walked away from the curtain, across the stage, and into Matthews dressing room, where he sat, looking way to relaxed to me.

Matthew Gray Gubler. My husband, lover, best friend, and the father of my beautiful children. He was about 6'2", with curly, shoulder length hair, brown eyes I always find myself getting lost in, and kinda lanky build. But thats just perfect for me. I love this man, but I just don't understand how chill he can be right before a big even like this.

I stood there for a second to see if he would notice me there. He didn't.

I slammed the door and walked over to sit beside him on his leather couch, where he sat watching the newest episode of some Discovery Channel show. Typical Matthew. But that's one of the many reasons I love him.

"Yoo hoo! Anyone home?" I said, as I tapped his head like I was knocking on a door, "how on Earth can you always be so calm right before a huge show?" I wondered as a made myself comfortable on the couch, laying along the length of the couch, my head on the arm rest and my feet in his lap.

He didn't say anything as he took my feet and removed the 4 1/2 inch heels off and started to massage them. I sighed as I closed my eyes. I let him cause me to lose my train of thought for a while before I remembered my question.

"Ok, nice try mister." I said as I pulled my feet away.

He laughed a bit as he leaned back a bit. "Why do you get so nervous before these things? I'm not because we've done them since we were 14. I don't understand how you still get nervous."

"Because I can never get used to the crowd, I would've thought you of all people would realize that by now."

I stood up and started walking around the couch, wringing my hands together.

"What if one of us messes up? What if Damon gets scared? I mean its his first time I'm letting him do this with us. Maybe we should wait another year for him to come in. But Madeline and EJ did it when they were both 17.." Matt cut me off, grabbing my face and kissing me.

I slowly melted into the kiss, wrapping my arms around him as his hands went to my waist.

"EWWWWWW!"

Matthew and I jumped and turned towards the door.

"Holy crap you guys, don't do that! You scared me!" I yelled at my smirking children. And here, in this little room was my whole reason for living. Madeline, EJ, Damon and Matthew.

Madeline was my oldest. See, me and Matthew have known each other since we were 9, he lived in Phoenix and was my best friend. We spent every living moment with each other and when we were 14 he asked me out. We loved each other from that moment on. And as a result of that, by the time we were 15 we had Madeline.

Madeline is 21 and one of the most beautiful people in my life. She has dark brown hair, straight as a pin, that flows all the way to her waist. She has Matthews hazel brown eyes, thankfully, and they are always as bright as can be. She has high cheekbones from me and a thin face from me. But she definitely gets her height from her father. She is a tree. She is 6' even and taller than me. She is absolutely gorgeous.

EJ is my next born. The EJ stands for Emmett Jasper, if you're wondering. He is the middle child and the only one that didn't get his fathers height. He is 18 and very handsome to all the girls he knows, just like his brother and father. He had shaggy brown hair and his fathers eyes again. Man, his eyes go everywhere! Anyway he is about 5'8", and he hates it. Sorry buddy, can't help it that you got my genes! But even with his height all the girls love him.

And my youngest son, Damon. What can I say about Damon...a 17 year old Casanova maybe? No...yes! He has charmed every single girl at his school, including the teachers! He is the only one of my children that got my hair and eye colour. He has deep black hair that is slightly shaggy. He is 6'4", taller than his father this time. But the most prominent feature of his, are his piercing blue eyes. He definitely has the Swan eye colour. He has this look that he gives to people, well, women mostly, that can make anyone do what he wants them to do. And the best part is...he doesn't even know he is doing it! I am the only one that the "look" doesn't work on, thank god.

"Sorry mom, but seriously, can you not do that with the door wide open and innocent eyes can see?" Damon said as he walked in the room.

"Innocent eyes? Yeah ok..." EJ whipped back.

"Are you guys ready for today? I mean its a big one today. Damon gets to come in and we have all of the CM family with us, Uncle Rob, Uncle Jackson, Uncle Kellan, and Auntie Emma. Its going to be a big show, and it starts in," I looked down at my watch, "20 minutes!" I yelled.

Everyones eyes popped out of their eyes cause they knew they weren't ready, and they booked it out of the room.

"You did that on purpose." Matthew laughed.

"Well duh," I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, " I had to get them out of here somehow." I looked up at him through my eyelashes, trying to look innocent.

"Well you conniving little minx.." he laughed, kissing me passionately.

I kissed him back with fervor, but we were sadly called to the stage, as the show was about to start...

2 HOURS EARLIER...

"Ok so Shemar, Tom, AJ, Kristen, Joe, Matthew, Damon, Madeline, EJ, Robert, Jackson, and Kellan are all here right?" I asked Emma, my manager/best friend since kindergarten.

Robert, Jackson and Kellan are all my younger brothers. Jackson and Kellan are twins and my biological brothers, while Robert is my youngest and only adopted brother. Jackson and Kellan are both 25 years old and Robert is 24. My mother adopted Rob when he was ten and brought him over from London, England. And yes, he still has his accent.

Myself, Matthew, Shemar, Tom, AJ, Kirsten, and Joe are all main characters on a CBS crime show called Criminal Minds. It is a show about profilers in the BAU of the FBI, that solve serial killer cases all across the USA.

I play a character named SSA Emily Prentiss. Matthew plays a character named Reid who is a super genius. Shemar plays a character named SAA Derek Morgan. Tom plays SSA Unit Cheif Aaron Hotchner. AJ plays SSA Jennifer Jareau, the Communications Liason. Kirsten plays SSA Penelope Garcia the Technical Analyst.

Robert, Jackson, Kellan, Damon and EJ are all in a band named Spunk Ransom. Rob plays guitar and piano, and is the lead singer. Jackson plays base guitar and sings backup. Kellan plays drums and singas backup. Damon sings and plays drums. And EJ plays guitar and piano.

Madeline, Matthew and I all sing, play guitar and piano, but we are all independent artists.

Anyway today, starting at 10 am, we start our 2010 tour of America, where Spunk Ransom, Matthew, Madeline and I all perform , and we show fan videos, favourite episodes of the cast, and youtube videos my children have made. It all ends at midnight, and it is so much fun. And this is the first year that Damon is going to perform. We are all very excited but we need to get prepared.

"Yes they are all here, and are all ready to go for today. Plus they are all as excited as a kid in a candy shop." She said as she pulled me towards my dressing room to get ready.

Emma has been my best friend since kindergarten. We were in the same class and we met Matthew at the same time when he moved to our elementary school. She has short, layered, chocolate brown hair, bright blue eyes, and a round face filled with freckles.

She brought out the makeup train case, the flat iron, and tons of hair products then told me to shut up. She started to get me ready for the day, and after 1 1/2 hours of pampering, I was ready with everyone else.

"You sent the Cullens the tickets right? But you didn't tell them it was me, right? Or else so much will go wrong and my whole plan will be-"

"Bella, BELLA! Yes I sent them the tickets. Gosh, don't worry, Alice emailed me back and said she would love the free tickets and they're going to be here. All eight of them."

"Good." I said back. The Cullen's needed to see this.

When I was 17, Matthew and I got into a huge fight and I went to live with my Dad, Charlie, in this rainy little town in Washington named Forks.

When I got there I knew I was going to hate it there, but I knew I couldn't go back to sunny Phoenix, I was too embarrassed about the fight. On the first day there, I saw them for the first time. The Cullens. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. To make a long story short, they were vampires. And to make a really long story short, Edward and I started dating.

That's when I met Carlisle and Esme. But, thats also where most of the inspiration for my songs came from. And I'm not talking about the happy, lovey-dovey songs.

See there was another coven on vampires in Alaska that were good friends with the Cullens, the Denali's. The Denali's consisted of Carmen, Eleazar, Irina, Kate and Tanya. Oh Tanya...

Tanya was in love with Edward. And Edward told me that he never returned those feelings. But he proved himself wrong when he just couldn't resist. Simple form, he cheated on me. Plain and simple. The problem? It had been happening throughout the entire year we were dating. The even worse part, because yes...it does get worse. All the Cullens knew about it. Rosalie I expected to cover it up. But Alice, my supposed best friend; Emmett and Jasper, my supposed older brothers; Carlisle and Esme, the two people I considered to be my second parents. They all knew. And they all kept it from me.

The day I found out, I told the Cullens never to speak to me again, I ran home crying. And when I got into the house, none other than Matthew was there waiting for me. He had come to get me, feeling guilty about our fight. I ended up crying on his shoulders and the next day I went back to Phoenix with him.

But that happened a long time ago. I was 17 then, I'm 36 now. I have 3 beautiful children, Matthew, a great family, and I am about to show some old friends exactly how helpless and shy I really am...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N OK, heres chapter 2 :D this one I am really proud of and I hope you like it xD 3 ps. all the pictures mentioned plus extra pictures i want to show are all on my website, which the link is on my profile :D enjoy :)**

Esme's POV

I put down my novel on the bedside table and sighed. I laid down in my large bed, shut my eyes, and just let myself think.

Things had gone so terribly wrong over the last 19 years. My family is quite large, with myself and my husband Carlisle, and our five children. They aren't our biological children, but adopted. They are adopted because...well.. me and my family are vampires.

Since we are such creatures, we cannot bear children. It was so horrible when Carlisle told me this, because I love children and would do anything to be able to hold my own in my arms. Its alright though, because of the five children I have make it all worthwhile.

I'll spare you the details of how I was changed but I have never been bitter about it. Carlisle is my husband and he changed me when I was just on the brink of dying. He did it to save me, and I am eternally grateful for that. Since he has changed me I have gained a loving husband, and 5 beautiful children. Even though I had them and Carlisle...I've always thought something was missing.

Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Edward.

I have been so proud and so happy for them all of my vampire life. But that one moment, and since then, i have never been so disappointed in all of them in my entire life.

I don't know how they could, or why they would do what they all did...but it absolutely disgusted me. I couldn't talk to or even look at them for at least a year. Since then, they have not been my children.

Let me explain, 19 years ago, that one thing that I felt was missing, came into our lives. And she came in the form of a young 17 year old girl, with brown hair, brown eyes, and a loving smile. Her name was Isabella Swan.

Bella was our family's savior. She was the glue that stuck our whole, crazy family together.

Bella came into our lives and stole all of our hearts. She was a little sister that Emmett and Jasper could pick on, she was mine and Carlisle's human daughter we had been wishing for, and for Edward.. she was his love.

It didn't last very long though. My children did something I could never even imagine they would do. They lied. They lied about one of the biggest betrayals someone could lie about. They lied about Edward cheating.

Yes. I said it. Edward cheated on Bella, my lovely Bella. The sweetest and most loyal and trustworthy person I know. He broke that trust. Worst part is, he cheated on her for majority of their relationship. With someone Carlisle and myself thought we could trust. And the absolute most horrible thing about this whole thing. My kids knew about it. All of it. Ever since it happened. And they told no one, not a soul.

That is not something I am ok with. Not something I expect any child of mine to do. Not something I was going to sit back and tolerate. Carlisle told me I could not send Edward away, that he was his son too and deserved to be with his family. I told him, what about Bella? Isn't she our family too?

Bella, sweet, sweet Bella. She was devastated. She found them together one day. The rest of us just got in from an outing to Port Angeles, and saw her curled up in a ball at the end of our driveway, sobbing, and soaking wet from the rain.

I got out and ran to her, to ask her what was wrong. She looked up, calmly walked past Carlisle and I, and with a blank face, said two words. You knew. That's all. She said that to my children, who had nothing to say to her. She said that, and calmly walked to her truck, started it, and drove away. That was the last time any of us saw her. After I flipped on all of my children and spent the night away from then hunting in Canada, I went over to the Swans house. But she was already gone. Charlie refused to tell me where she went, and politely told me to leave, and not to come back.

That was the last time I bothered him. I could tell he was angry at the whole family for taking his daughter away from him. From what I could tell, she never moved back. After a couple years Charlie moved as well. I didn't want anyone else living in that house, so without the family'd knowledge, I bought the old Swan house.

Since then I have barely been able to look at my family, Carlisle and I fought all the time over my behavior. Did i mention Tanya now lives with us? I just couldn't do it. Not after they took away my daughter, and tried to replace her. As if, she's irreplaceable.

I sighed once again, and got up from my bed. I guess it couldn't hurt to spend a little time with the family. I left my room and walked downstairs. The family (minus Tanya, she doesn't deserve to be called a part of my family), were sitting in front of the T.V. watching some show on Much Music.

"What are we watching?" I asked Carlisle, as I went to sit on his lap. He looked up and smiled at me, opening his arms for me.

"We got a message a few weeks ago with concert tickets for us all and a note telling us to turn to this channel at this time today. We were all curious" he said, looking around at everyone. They all nodded their heads. "So we decided to watch it together.

"Sounds fun, did the note say what the show was about?" I asked.

"No" said Alice, "All it said was the channel, date, and time. I tried to look into the future to see what it was, but something was blocking it."

"Hmm.."

Then the T.V. show started. There were flashes of pictures, some of a tall lanky man with brown hair, and hazel eyes. Some of a beautiful girl a little older than Alice and Rosalie are posing to be. She had gorgeous brown hair straight down to her waist, and the same hazel eyes as the man before.

Then there were some pictures of an average sized, lanky boy with short brown hair and the same hazel eyes. His pictures were more of him on stage singing and playing guitar.

Some pictures were of a teenager with dark brown hair and the most beautiful, piercing blue eyes I have ever seen. His pictures were mostly from what looked to be a television show set, very darkly lit, with him looking very angry, and cocky. I wonder who all these people are...

Suddenly the pictures changed, and all of us knew exactly who it was.

"BELLA?" we all screamed.

Yes..it was Bella. Our Bella.

The picture was of a girl about the age of 12, but yes..it was Bella. There was a montage of pictures of my daughter..all of her success.

One of her with blonde hair, a white tank top, and she was obviously a teen about the age of 15 maybe, and it looked like a still from a movie.

She was about 20 years old in the next one, and she was blonde with the piercing blue eyes just like the boys from before.

The next one was slightly scary to look at for me. It was of her with her blonde hair in a slicked back, high ponytail, a body suit with no sleeves or legs, ripped stockings and high heel boots. She was walking towards the camera, a serious look on her face, followed by many girls.

There was one of her with beautiful long brown hair, in a white dress, playing the piano in front of a beautiful lakeside view. She looked to be about 16 in that picture.

These ones made me tear up at the look of pure happiness on her face. There were about 6 or 7 of just her and the lanky boy from the beginning, all dressed up fancy, and all red carpet pictures. They looked like a beautiful couple.

Then the rest were of her and the same group of people, the man from before, two blondes, and one two or three other men. Some were stills from what seemed to be a T.V. show, some were of them together dressed in costume.. and all goofing off, and having a blast. She looked genuinely happy, and in love.

There was even one, bless the child, with her in a big black jacket, a beanie with the FBI written on the front. She had the funniest expression on her face, a fake look of shock that had me and Carlisle cracking up.

After the photos, the screen went black. It showed what looked to be a talk show set, and a tall man, with black hair and green eyes, holding a microphone.

"Hello! And welcome to a very special presentation all dedicated to the lovely and talented Bella Swan!" he yelled out to the crowd in front of him. "Now what this show is going to show you is some of the top songs of Bella, her brother Rob's band, her three lovely children, some live performances and of course a special surprise at the end." he winked to the camera.

"After this commercial break, we will have the top 3 music videos of Bella's personal choice!" He yelled. The camera slowly faded into a commercial.

We all sat there in a stunned silence.

"I cannot believe she's famous." said Rosalie. She was starting at the screen with a tear in her eye that would never fall. "She looked so beautiful..so happy. And she has three kids? They were all gorgeous.." she said in awe.

"Wait, which ones were her kids?" Alice asked.

"Well the tall lanky teen playing guitar, he was a spitting image of Bella, just with that one guy she was with a lot, his hair and eyes. Also the beautiful girl at the beginning, she looked exactly like Charlie. But in girl form. And then the boy with the dark hair and her blue eyes.." she said like it was obvious.

We all just sat there processing everything.

"Who's Bella anyway? Why do you all care?"

Oh Tanya..

"Um, Tanya. Bella happens to be my sister, that because my idiot brother decided to cheat on her with the likes of you, i lost! And now its probably too late! She would never forgive me! I can't believe you too Edward!" Rosalie screamed, "Because you decided to be the biggest fucking prick on the planet and when I caught your sorry ass cheating, you fucking threatened me into not telling! Because of you I lost my sister!" she finished her rant and almost tore Edwards arm off before Jasper caught her and pulled her away.

"WHAT?" Emmett screamed, "it was bad enough he threatened me but my Rosie too? Did he threaten you two as well?" he turned to Jasper and Alice. They both glared in Edwards direction, nodding their heads.

"Edward..why would you do that?" I whispered. He turned to me, and his eyes softened.

He looked down at his feet as he said, "Because, she didn't have to know, and I knew that they would tell. It was the only way to get them to be quiet."

Carlisle stood up and turned to all of us, "Alice, the tickets are for Bella's concert right?" she nodded, "Well. We should all go, and I do mean ALL of us" he said looking right at Tanya and Edward. Edward started to complain before Carlisle cut him off. "No, we are all going and thats final. We need to see what she's like, and we need to talk to her. If i have a chance to get my daughter back, I'm taking it." He looked at all of us to see who would protest, but no one did. He nodded his head and turned to go upstairs.

"We get to see Bella?" Emmett said.

I turned to look at him. He looked about to cry, if the tears would fall. I smiled at him and nodded my head. He broke into a huge smile, picked up Rose and ran out to his car, no doubt to go celebrate with Rose.

Edward and Tanya just huffed, glared at us all, and walked away.

Yes. This is definitely what we all need. I need to see my daughter once again.

**r&r :)**


End file.
